Parents
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Sublimino views his parents being arrested and plans to get even with Ben.
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10 characters belong to their rightful owners and not to me.

Sublimino smiled after he removed a pocket watch from his vest. *I remember when my father taught me how to be a hypnotist during my childhood. He used this exact pocket watch. My parents usually took me to magic shows. How I enjoyed viewing various tricks,  
but I really liked the hypnotists. It is so easy to control others when you are a hypnotist* he thought.

Sublimino continued to smile. *When I was a kid, I tried to hypnotize my parents so that I didn't have to eat vegetables.  
Their own magic trick was to cause me to disappear. I had to sit in a corner for twenty minutes* he mused. The thought of his punishment was why he frowned and placed the watch in his vest. He noticed a remote control on the living room sofa and lifted it before he switched the TV on. Sublimino rested his head on his palm out of boredom. Various programs never appealed to him.

''Boring. Boring. Boring. Very boring,'' Sublimino said as he channel surfed. A thoughtful expression materialized on his face.  
''What are my parents up to?'' he muttered. Sublimino saw a news reporter with two people from his past on the screen. His eyes widened behind his shades. He shook his head in disbelief.

''Mom? Dad?'' Sublimino muttered. He viewed his scowling parents in handcuffs.

''The spouses hypnotized people into robbing banks early this afternoon,'' the news reporter said.

*A certain brat known as Ben Tennyson defeated me after I enslaved hypnotized people. I got out of prison a few days ago.  
Ben will suffer!* Sublimino thought before he switched the television off. He stood and walked out of his home.  
Sublimino wandered the streets of Bellwood until he stopped. He rubbed his hands together and grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

The hypnotist observed Ben standing near his parents. He took the watch out of his vest again. A plan began to form in his mind. *Sweet revenge!* Sublimino thought as he continued to grin. He viewed Ben approaching the front door of his home, opening it, and entering the house. After his enemy disappeared, he walked to Ben's parents.

''Pardon me,'' Sublimino said to Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson. A sudden frown replaced his grin when they looked confused. ''I'm down here!'' he exclaimed until they noticed him. He saw their wide eyes and figured they weren't used to the sight of a short man with a scar on his face. Sublimino held the pocket watch in front of them. He viewed the Tennysons exchanging glances.

''Focus on the watch,'' Sublimino said before the object moved back and forth at a snail's pace. His cruel grin returned.  
''You are getting sleepy!'' he informed them. Sublimino's grin became bigger when the Tennysons closed their eyes.  
''You're in my power. You will open your eyes and punish Ben when he is near you again. Lock him in his room and force him to eat vegetables!''

The pocket watch paused. Sublimino observed the Tennysons opening their eyes. He heard the front door as it opened.  
His grin remained when Ben's eyes widened in shock.

''Sublimino? What are you doing here? Why are you with my parents?'' Ben asked.

Sublimino placed the watch within his vest another time. ''Sweet revenge after you defeated me. That's the answer to your questions, you little brat!'' he exclaimed with a scowl.

''Mom? Dad?'' Ben inquired.

Sublimino grinned again as soon as the Tennysons glowered at their son.


	3. Chapter 3

''You are grounded for life, Ben! You will also eat your vegetables and like them!'' Mrs. Tennyson snapped.

''Sublimino hypnotized you, Mom and Dad! Snap out of it!'' Ben said.

''Your parents are my slaves, you brat! I am their master! They will always obey me,'' Sublimino said.

Gasping, Ben stepped back while the adult Tennysons approached him. ''Mom! Dad!'' he exclaimed. He saw Sublimino again and ran to him.

Sublimino's jaw dropped in disbelief until Ben took the pocket watch out of the villain's vest. ''Return my watch to me this instant!''  
Sublimino glowered at Ben as the latter moved the item back and forth slowly.

''Focus on the watch, Mom and Dad. You are getting sleepy,'' Ben said. Dodging Sublimino's attempts to get his watch, he viewed his parents closing their eyes. ''You won't punish me when you wake up. I will never eat vegetables again.'' Ben smiled when Mr. and Mrs.  
Tennyson woke up again.

''Ben?'' Mr. Tennyson muttered. His head tilted to one side in confusion as soon as he viewed Sublimino trying to obtain his watch.

''You brat!'' Sublimino said to Ben before he tripped on his long coat and fell forward on his face. His eyes began to close very slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

Sublimino groaned as he woke up. He gasped when he found himself within a prison cell. He noticed his new prison uniform and tried to remember previous events before he was imprisoned. *That Ben brat probably summoned the police after I hypnotized his parents* Sublimino thought.  
His body trembled with fury until he noticed his elderly parents. Gasping again, he stepped back a few times.

''Dad! Mom!'' Sublimino exclaimed as he focused on his scowling parents.

''Stand up straight! Don't disregard us!'' Sublimino's mother snapped.

The hypnotist winced and concealed his ears while his parents scolded him about everything. *Why did I hypnotize that Ben brat's parents so that they always yelled at him?* he thought.

The End


End file.
